


Touch

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess, this is just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rav finds out that the galaxies on Cosmo's skin react to touch.<br/>He decides to have a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell

Of course, he's seen glimpses before.

He's seen Cosmo's face and hands, his neck and wrists and bare feet.

Glimpses of galaxies, nebulae peeking at the edge of shirt sleeves, stars speckled around his nose. A shooting star occasionally darting around his wrist, a pulsing sun on his neck.

Rav's seen Cosmo's skin.

He knows that it's covered in space, and that Cosmo doesn't really like to talk about it, for some reason or another. Rav, personally, thinks it looks cool as hell, but he can see how the sudden shift from a normal appearance into space personified could be a rocky one.

So he doesn't bring it up, and although it intrigues him, he doesn't let his eyes linger on Cosmo's skin for too long.

But when he steps into Cosmo's room unannounced, finds himself face to face (face to chest, more accurately), with a clad-only-in-a-towel Cosmo, there isn't really anywhere else to look.

When Rav steps into the room, Cosmo glances up from his spot on the bed, and they both freeze.

It doesn't help that Rav's moving so fast he almost runs into him, and it _really_ doesn't help that Cosmo's still half wet from the shower, and all he has for a covering is a towel tied loosely around his waist.

It's the first time Rav sees Cosmo shirtless, and Rav does feel a bit of heat growing in his freckled cheeks.

“Sorry-” Rav begins, but then Cosmo _turns pink_.

His galaxies shift from a light purple into a deep pink, the stars around his nose glow, blue nebulas spread across his chest.

Rav's eyes go wide, and he probably shouldn't be staring at Cosmo like that, but he's pink.

Cosmo opens his mouth to speak, but Rav winds up talking first.

“You're pink,” he says, pointing out the obvious.

“Um,” Cosmo says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

The stars dotting his chest seem to flutter, and Rav smiles.

“That's so cool!” he exclaims, because he can't help himself. Whatever he stepped into the room for was long forgotten, his focus completely on Cosmo's skin now.

He unconsciously steps further into the room, raising a hand, door shutting on its own behind him, pausing the second he caught himself.

“Uh, may I?” he asked, hoping he wasn't acting weird by asking if he could touch Cosmo (he was well aware it was some form of weird, but hell, it was less weird than touching him without asking).

Cosmo hesitates for just a moment, before nodding.

Rav just wants to look at his skin, what can it hurt?

Rav smiles and steps closer, bringing up a hand to brush it over Cosmo's bare shoulder. The cluster of stars shift slightly around his touch, pooling around his fingertips, skating down Cosmo's skin as Rav pulls his fingers down.

Rav lets out a small gasp, completely enraptured in the stars.

Cosmo shivers slightly under the feather-light touch, and he tells himself he's just cold from his shower.

(He's lying, of course.)

Rav moves his fingers down Cosmo's arm, brushing aside asteroids, fingers leaving trails of purple nebulae under his touch. And maybe Rav presses a little harder, not just focusing on the space, but the firm muscles underneath the cosmos.

“So the patterns and all, they follow body heat?” Rav asks, looking up from Cosmo's arm to his face, and he smiles a little at the prominent tint of pink in Comso's cheeks.

Rav's having an effect on him, and he's going to take advantage of that.

“Yeah,” Cosmo says, after a moment. He clears his throat awkwardly.

His skin had never just formed patterns like that.

Of course, he hadn't been touched like this in ages, since long before he had gotten his galaxy skin.

And occasionally things would shift and shake, his skin is very fluid, but nebulae are springing into existence at Rav's touch, and that isn't normal.

Rav either doesn't know what he's doing or knows exactly what he's doing, he leans in closer and moves his hand to trace the stars on Cosmo's chest, lightly brushing over the white patch over Cosmo's heart.

Cosmo shudders slightly, leaning into his touch.

He attempts to calm himself, taking in a few breaths, trying not to stare too long at Rav. Although with him invading his personal space, there isn't much other places his eyes can wander besides Rav. Up close everything's amplified, the swirls of his hair, rough stubble on his cheeks, freckles dotting his skin.

Rav is far, far too enraptured in his skin to notice Cosmo's staring, and as Cosmo takes in the deep brown of Rav's eyes, and Rav traces a constellation along Cosmo's collarbone, the ship lurches.

The Alexander is far from being a new ship, and along with rusting insides and tiny bedrooms, it occasionally stutters and skips, lurching unevenly through space.

Cosmo manages to keep himself upright by gripping onto the sheets of his bed, but Rav stumbles forwards, landing half on top of Cosmo.

His knees come to land on either side of Cosmo, and his hands grab out to steady himself, one coming to rest on Cosmo's waist, the other finding his upper arm.

The ship rightens itself, Rav's fingers flex into Cosmo.

He glances down at him, a bit of red spreading over his face. He isn't the only one, warm patches of purple pooling around his hands.

Cosmo takes in a sharp breath, his lips parting slightly.

“Well,” Rav says, mischievous smirk playing on his lips, “Isn't this cozy?”

He presses his fingers a bit more firmly, stars burst, Cosmo's toes curl.

Galaxies quiver around the palms of Rav's hands, and he moves them ever so slowly across Cosmo's skin.

He slides down from his waist, cupping his hipbone for a second before sliding down past Cosmo's towel, tracing over his hip.

He watches every shake of nebulae, every shooting star, every explosion of space dust.

Cosmo bites his lip, trying to choke back a sigh.

Rav picks up on his distress and glances up.

“You like this?” he says, nothing but pure mischief in his voice, before letting out a low hum. “I wonder what I can do to make your skin dance even more.”

He moves his hand up, dancing it along hipbones and ribs and then brushing over his stomach, touch so faint it's barely there.

But it is there, and god, does Cosmo feel it.

His grip on the sheets tighten, he attempts to lean into Rav's touch, his back arches and his eyes flutter shut.

He tries to contain himself, and Rav moves his fingers lower, lower, tracing the hem of the towel, before coming to a pause right over his crotch.

Rav hesitates.

His fingers lift ever so slightly and Cosmo cracks his eyes open, finding Rav frowning, half in thought.

And Cosmo's tempted to just let Rav leave. Let his hesitation get the better of him, let him get off of him, laugh and shake it off as just some teasing gone too far.

But maybe it's Rav's breath on his neck, the way he's chewing on his pink lips, the faint need for something more in his eyes.

Whatever the reason is, Cosmo's hips move forward, aching for Rav's touch, and one word slips past his lips.

“Rav,” he breathes, and that's all that needs to be said.

Rav snaps out of his hesitancy in an instant, and his brown eyes meet Cosmo's. He smiles, and with that he slips his hand under Cosmo's towel.

His fingers skirt downwards, until slender fingers find Cosmo's dick. Rav briefly considers standing so he could remove the towel and see exactly the reaction he's eliciting, but him straddling Cosmo is far too delicious a position to sacrifice.

The second Rav's hand grasp his cock, a shudder runs through Cosmo.

A few shooting stars dash across his chest, waves of pink ride through his shoulders.

Rav moves his hand agonizingly slowly along his length, tracing faint patterns up and down, noting every swirl of nebulae, every darting asteroid.

Stars burn in time with his touch, space clouds ripple over his skin, his cheek flush and his eyes shut tight.

“Fuck,” Cosmo hisses through clenched teeth, and Rav moves his hand slightly faster.

He speeds up, stars shoot faster, the patch over his heart burns brighter.

Every twitch of his fingers, every brush of skin, causes the galaxies to burn. Cosmo's gasping, mouth parted, sighs on his tongue, and his skin practically buzzes with unreleased energy.

Rav slows down, moving his grip slowly again, taking his sweet time to trace his length. Cosmo shakes, cosmos quivering, and his hip buck slightly, eager for release.

Rav leans forward, shifting slightly, moving in closer. He pressses his lips close to Cosmo's ear.

“I'm nowhere near done with you,” he whispers.

Cosmo whimpers, a sound of pure need escaping his lips, and Rav grins.

Rav tilts his head, pressing his lips to Cosmo's neck, sucking on stars, taking in the taste of salty sweat and the galaxies. He backs up for a second, admiring the purple hickey left suspended in the pink sky of Cosmo's neck, before returning his lips.

He continues to move his hand over Cosmo's length, slowly and evenly, even as he trails his lips down Cosmo's neck, to his collarbones.

He can feel Cosmo shudder and shake beneath him, the faint gasps escaping his lips, the begs on his tongue.

Rav presses one last kiss into the hollow of Cosmo's collarbone, before backing up slightly.

He moves his free hand up to Cosmo's chin, tilting his head to face his, grasping tightly and moving his face close, holding him firmly in place as he presses a hard kiss to his lips.

He bites down on Cosmo's lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as he speeds up with his hand.

Cosmo shudders, and Rav decides to let him come. He moves his hand faster, kisses him harder, and in just a few second Cosmo releases himself, shaking and shuddering and crying out Rav's name into his mouth.

The second he's done he practically collapses back on the bed, and Rav manages to avoid falling on top of him, shifting over so he's laying next to him.

Cosmo's skin pales into a faint blue, shooting stars gradually slowing down, burning galaxies calming. He takes in several shaking breaths, shuddering slightly.

Rav reaches a hand out to trace over Cosmo's arm again, running it through constellations, darting it through asteroid fields.

“So,” Rav says.

Cosmo stares up at the ceiling.

“I think I need another shower,” he says, once he can find his voice.

He glances over to Rav, before a sudden idea hits.

Cosmo smiles, hints of pink and purple creeping up in his neck and cheek.

“You can join me if you'd like,” he offers, grinning at the faint blush on Rav's cheeks, “That way I can return the favor.”

Rav does grow slightly red, and it's his turn to feel flustered.


End file.
